


"I'm A Fan of Twoo Wuv, Dearie"

by gardenofmaris



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: David tells Emma everything, F/M, I can pretend that Rumple isn't so bad, It's not so paranoid after all, Lingerie, Moe French is a paranoid father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Moe French comes to Emma with concerns about Belle and Gold, she goes to Gold to confront him and learns something very interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm A Fan of Twoo Wuv, Dearie"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually quite proud of this fic. I think about it when I cry about Rumple and his latest antics.

“I must say, Miss Swan, you do have a way with accusations,” Mr. Gold said coolly, leveling the Sheriff of Storybrooke with a calm and collected stare. “I have never, nor will ever, touch anyone with such intentions unless they were fully consenting. Now, if you are done…” He trailed off, gesturing towards the door with his cane.

“Look, Gold, I’m not here to cause any trouble. Moe French came to me and told me that he saw you and Belle together, and he insists that she would never go to you willingly.” Emma raised her hands, thinking it best to explain her point.

“If you are asking if Miss Belle was here, then I have to answer you that yes, she was here. She came here looking for a necklace, and I merely obliged her. Even if she were not legal, I don’t think that helping her find a necklace is a crime, do you?” He arched and eyebrow and leaned on his cane, placing his second hand on top of the first that was already on the handle.

“Gold, all I wanted to do was talk to you about this. I’m not accusing you. I’m just saying that Moe is, and it’s best that you’re prepared.”

Mr. Gold smiled, his gold tooth glinting in the sunlight, and he nodded. “Well thank you for the heads up, Miss Swan. I do, however, know my way around legalities. You know that I am quite the expert on contracts.”

Emma nodded and exhaled deeply. “Well now that that’s settled, I’m gonna go and—“

“Rumple, are you okay? You’ve been gone for a while.” The voice interrupted the quiet conversation and stopped Emma’s sentence in its tracks. Said Sheriff looked at Gold curiously and he shrugged.

“I said consenting.”

That was all the warning Emma got before she saw Belle walk out of the back room that everyone knew Gold slept in on his late nights in the shop. Her eyes were watery, so she’d obviously been sleeping for a while. But what shocked her wasn’t that, or the fine silk robe she was wearing. What shocked the savior of Storybrooke was the provocative set of lingerie the young woman was wearing.

“What are you wearing?” Emma blurted without warning.

Belle squeaked in surprise and jumped, hastily covering herself with the robe and tying it securely. “Rumple, I didn’t think you opened so early,” she hissed in an embarrassed tone.

“No, no, I’m not open yet, dear. Miss Swan just needed to let me know of some happenings around the town.” He walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek. Emma was even more shocked to her Belle smile and close her eyes before leaning into his touch. “She’ll be leaving soon, and then I’ll be right back.”

Belle leaned up to kiss him sweetly and Emma couldn’t help but stare. Belle and Gold? That was something she hadn’t thought would happen in a million years. “You’ll come back to bed, yes?” she heard Belle ask. She decided then to look around at some of the items in Gold’s shop instead of listening to what was very obviously an intimate conversation. When they were done, she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Gold lean in and kiss Belle on the cheek before sending her into the back room once more.

He returned to standing next to her. “You were saying?” he asked, as if she hadn’t seen something completely view changing.

Emma jumped slightly at the unexpected question. “What the hell was that?” she hissed. “I thought you said you weren’t having anything to do with Belle French.”

Gold snorted in derision and looked to the heavens as if pleading for patience. “I said I wouldn’t be with her if she wasn’t consenting. As you saw, she is very consenting and very legal. Now, if you would be so kind as to stop wasting my time?”

Emma looked at Gold for a long time, suddenly remembering a story David had told her about meeting Rumplestiltskin in the Enchanted Forest and how he had described a lost love that had been “a small flicker of light in an ocean of darkness”.

“She’s your lost love, isn’t she?”

Gold’s face soured. “That’s really none of your business, dearie,” he snarled. “Now, if you have nothing more to say, leave. Or I may start charging things you cannot afford in exchange for my time.”

Emma backed up at step and raised her hands in surrender. “I’ll go. I’ll go.” Gold seemed to calm. “But before I do—Listen,” she appeased as he started to look like he might get truly angry. “But before I do, I wanted to say that if Moe French decides to press charges, I’ll testify on your behalf. And we both know that they’ll listen to me.” She smiled and left Gold standing there, wondering just when Rumplestiltskin had found his “twoo wuv”.

 


End file.
